escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ibis (Ovidio)
Ibis es un poema injurioso escrito por el poeta romano Ovidio durante sus años en el exilio junto al Mar Negro debido a una ofensa contra Augusto. Es "un rayo continuo de insultos violentos pero extremadamente eruditos", basado en un poema perdido del poeta griego alejandrino Calímaco.Oliver Taplin, Literature in the Greek and Roman Worlds: A New Perspective (Oxford University Press, 2000), p. 437 online. Sujeto del poema La víctima de los insultos del poeta se desconoce, puesto que usa el pseudónimo "Ibis", y no se ha llegado a ningún consenso sobre a quien podría referirse el pseudónimo. Tito Labieno, Caninius Rebilus, el amigo de Ovidio Sabino Supe y el emperador AugustoA. Schiesaro, "Ibis Redibis," Materiali e Discussioni 67 (2011): 79–150. han sido propuestos, como también el hecho que "Ibis" podría referirse además de a una persona, a nadie, o incluso a la misma poesía de Ovidio.Martin Helzle, "Ibis," in A Companion to Ovid, edited by Peter E. Knox (Blackwell, 2009) online. A. E. Housman, "The Ibis of Ovid," Journal of Philology 35 (1920): 287–318G. D. Williams, The Curse of Exile: A Study of Ovid's ''Ibis (1996).D. Krasne, "The Pedant's Curse: Obscurity and Identity in Ovid's ''Ibis," Dictynna 9 online Basándose en el saber enciclopédico que había demostrado en Las metamorfosis y sus otras obras — presumiblemente de memoria, puesto que supuestamente tenía pocos libros en el exilio — Ovidio amenaza a su enemigo en la segunda sección del poema (versos 251–638) con "todo tipos de destinos crueles e incompatibles" que ocurrieron a varias figuras míticas e históricas.Ov. Tr. 3.14.37–38E. J. Kenney, Latin Literature (Cambridge University Press, 1982, reprinted 1996), p. 454 online. Ovidio también dice en la descarga inicial que incluso si muere en el exilio, su fantasma se levantará y estropeará la carne de Ibis.John Kerrigan, Revenge Tragedy: Aeschyus to Armageddon (Oxford University Press, 1996) online. Estructura y estilo El poema de 644 versos, como todas las obras que nos han llegado de Ovidio excepto Las metamorfosis, está escrito en dísticos elegíacos. Es así un ejemplo poco usual, pero no único, de poesía invectiva en la antigüedad escrita de forma elegíaca, más que de maneras más comunes como yambo o endecasílabo.Las metamorfosis están escritas en hexámetro dactílico; la primera linea de un dístico elegíaco latino es un hexámetro dactílico, sin embargo, las Metamorfosis no son una excepción métrica en la obra de Ovidio. Su tragedia Medea, que se perdió, presumiblemente hacía uso de otras métricas. La naturaleza encantadora de las maldiciones a Ibis ha llevado a comparaciones con las mesitas de maldición (defixiones), a pesar de que las de Ovidio son literariamente elaboradas.Gareth D. Williams, "On Ovid's Ibis: A Poem in Context," in Oxford Readings in Ovid (Oxford University Press, 2006), p. 447, note 12 online.Andreas Dorschel, "Entwurf einer Theorie des Fluchens", Variations 23 (2015), § 24, pp. 167-175, p. 173. Posteridad Ibis atrajo un gran número de escolios y fue diseminado y referenciado ampliamente en la literatura renacentista.R. Ellis, "On the Ibis of Ovid," Journal of Philology 7 (1877) 244–255, full text online. En su traducción anotada (1577), Thomas Underdowne encontró en Ibis un repertorio de "todo tipo de perversiones castigadas, todas las ofensas corregidas, y todos los entuertos vengados." Un traductor inglés remarcó que "anotar cada una de las alusiones dentro de este poema sería bastante para llenar un pequeño volumen."Henry T. Riley, "The Invective Against the Ibis," in The Fasti, Tristia, Pontic Epistles, Ibis, and Halieuticon of Ovid, Literally Translated into English Prose (Londres 1885), pp. 475ff. Textos en línea y traducciones La edición príncipe de las obras completas de Ovidio, incluyendo Ibis, se publicó el 1471 en Italia. Hay versiones en la red en latín y traducciones de las obras en inglés. Latín * A.E Housman, P. Ovidi Nasonis Ibis, in J.P. Postgate (ed.) Corpus Poetarum Latinorum, London 1894. * R. Ellis, P. Ovidii Nasonis Ibis, Oxford Classical Text, 1881. * A. Riese, P. Ovidii Nasonis Carmina, vol. 3, 1899. Traducciones al inglés * Henry Thomas Riley, "The Invective Against the Ibis," prose, 1885. * A. S. Kline, "Ovid - Ibis," Poetry in Translation, 2003 Referencias Categoría:Obras de Ovidio Categoría:Poemas